Sebastian Aurion
Sebastian Jebediah Aurion (typically called Aurion) is a prominent character in the Crossroads saga, and ShadowAurion's main character. He's a Milletian, granting him a form of immortality and increased learning capabilities when it comes to skills and weapons. This makes Aurion a very capable fighter, adept in swordplay and fistfighting, light and thunder magic, and stealth and sabotauge. History Common History of the character and its alternate selves go here Primary Continuity Split Text goes here Secondary Continuity Split Text goes here Miscellaneous Continuity Splits Text goes here Personality and Traits Aurion's a caucasian male with a hieght of about 5'9" and weighing 153 lbs. He has blonde, wavy hair that reaches down to just slightly above his shoulders, and his eyes are dark-green in hazel. He's commonly seen wearing a white suit set, shoes included, along with a red dress shirt and black tie. Very rarely can Aurion be caught wearing anything that isn't formal attire, though on one occasion he was forced to dress up as Flandre Scarlet to penetrate Perverticus Maximus' defenses. When Aurion enters his Light form, his entire body shines with a bright light save for the eyes, which radiate with a light-blue energy. He also dons giant, white wings which provide additional offensive and defensive capabilities. His sword also glows with a bright light and drastically increases in size and length. Prior to the Saphir arc, Aurion was very eccentric and carefree, sometimes to the point of immaturity. Throughout DEPTHS, ''Aurion doesn't appear to take many things seriously, despite being an adept fighter. This is brought to an extreme during the showdown against Akuko at Misty Lake, where he deliberately references Team Rocket and forces Kanako to tag along with him. Unlike most other characters, Aurion didn't fight for any other reason than for his own amusement, and would commonly venture to other worlds and regions to participate in battles that weren't his own just for the thrill of the adventure. He was fully conscious of all this, as Aurion revealed during his speech following shortly thereafter, and showed no signs of remorse for being this way. However, if his friends and family were ever threatened, Aurion immediately dropped his carefree attitude and adopts a more protective personality, ruthlessly driving away or even killing anyone who deliberately sought to harm those close to him. After the Saphir arc, Aurion becomes more relaxed and loses his taste for adventure, wishing to simply settle down with his friends and family and enjoy a peaceful life. He no longer goes out to seek his own adventures, and won't kill anyone without good reason. His sarcastic and wise-cracking attitude still persist, though, and to this day is one of the Crossroads saga's primary sources of comic relief. Moreover, he still remains very protective of his family, defending them with all his might and seeking vengeance on those who do manage to harm them. Skills and Abilities Text goes here Weapons and Combat Gear Text goes here Weaknesses and Flaws Text goes here Relationships '''Character Name' - Description Design and Influence Text goes here. Appearances *''Name of Roleplay'' (story type; role) Quotes *"Quote" (Roleplay, Page #) Trivia *Text goes here Category:Characters Category:Characters by Aurion